Un silence
by Dea Artio
Summary: Il n'y a entre eux qu'un long silence, et Ernie sait que le jour où ce silence sera rompu, il la perdra. Alors Ernie se tait, car ce silence, c'est tout ce qu'ils auront.
**Note d'auteur : petit OS qui me passait par la tête, un peu de romance pour changer . J'ai vu qu'une seule fanfiction sur ce couple, elle était prometteuse mais l'auteur ne l'a jamais continuée... Bref. Bonne lecture, et laissez une petite review :**

Il va bientôt faire nuit. Les derniers rayons rouges explosent contre le mur de pierre, elle les regarde silencieusement, avec une sorte de fascination craintive. Elle est assise en tailleur contre le sol froid, la tête balancée en arrière et posée sur les genoux d'Ernie. Le blond, lui, est sagement installé sur le banc de l'alcôve. Il lit distraitement un manuel de botanique, glissant des que possible son regard sur la délicieuse Pansy Parkinson. Avec ses joues trop roses et son nez retroussé, elle a cet air artificiel de poupée. Elle est jolie, quelque part, sous son air arrogant et sa moue capricieuse. Elle est belle, même, lorsque son regard se perd et que le soleil couchant embrase son âme. Il y a quelque chose en elle qu'Ernie ne comprend pas. Quelque chose que les livres n'apprennent pas. Il y a comme une musique dans sa respiration, une mélodie dans les battements de son cœur, une valse dans les mouvements de ses cils. Il y a quelque chose en elle qu'Ernie aime.

La nuit reprend ses droits, ils se relèvent d'un commun accord, la ronde des préfets est terminée. Pansy époussette ses robes de sorcière avec sérieux, Ernie marque la page de son livre et le referme. Ils serrent leurs mains l'une dans l'autre et échangent un regard électrique. Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Pansy ont cette lueur de défis, et en même temps, il y décèle un sourire d'espièglerie. Elle fait des cercles avec son pouce, jouant de leurs doigts emmêlés, et Ernie goûte avec délice ses caresses joueuses. Ils marchent ainsi, dans un silence serein, jusqu'aux cuisines. Là, juste avant le dernier tournant, Pansy lâche sa main. Ernie sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ça fait mal. Elle continu son chemin comme si de rien n'était et s'enfonce dans les cachots. Lui, rejoint sa salle commune.

oOoOoOo

Ernie était assis au fond de la bibliothèque, il révisait ses leçons de Sortilège, lorsque Pansy a débarqué en larmes. Elle allait vite, sa robe de sorcière voltigeait, ses cheveux étaient détachés, elle l'avait entraîné par la manche vers un coin désert et s'était blotti dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais il avait observé l'alliance dorée qui cernait vulgairement son doigts. Il l'avait serrée contre lui et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à partager par des mots. Que pouvait il lui dire ? Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Ils n'avaient de commun que la magie coulant dans leur sang trop pur et la terreur d'une guerre qui planait sur eux telle l'ombre de la mort. Ils n'avait de commun qu'un toit nommé Poudlard et une insigne de préfet, et ce silence qu'ils partageaient, plein de choses qui ne se prononcent pas.

Alors comme toujours, Ernie n'avait rien dit. Ils étaient restés ensemble un long moment, se regardant dans les yeux, et il avait essuyé de sa main gauche les larmes qui emplissaient le visage de Pansy. Puis il avait saisi sa main, regardé l'alliance sévèrement, et embrassé les doigts de la jeune fille. Courre tactile. Embrassades qui valaient milles paroles et qui purifiaient cette main souillée de promesses dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, et ils se prirent une autre fois dans les bras avant de se séparer : quelqu'un arrivait.

oOoOoOo

Demain, le Poudlard Express s'en ira, et beaucoup ne reviendront pas. Car c'est la guerre. Pansy, le regard perdu au milieu des nuages, pousse un énième soupir. C'est un adieu, n'est ce pas, cet instant de paix sous le saule pleureur ? Cet instant de calme dans le parc, illuminés par les lucioles qui dansent au dessus du lac ? Un adieu, un au revoir, c'est un peu cela, oui. C'est un peu tout ce qu'ils ont encore à se dire, mais qu'ils tairont. Car entre eux, depuis plus d'un an, il n'y a qu'un long silence. Cela se passe de mot. Ils sont deux corps perdus, abandonnés, rêvant d'un peu de liberté. Ils ne se connaissent pas et n'ont rien à se dire, mais ils se connaissent plus qu'aucun autre.

Parfois, Ernie veut rompre le silence. Il a mille choses qu'il voudrait prononcer, mais il ne peut pas. Car a l'instant où il ouvrira la bouche, à la seconde où les premiers sons franchiront ses lèvres, tout disparaîtra. Ils ne possèdent que cela, ce long silence plein de paix au bord du lac noir, ces caresses innocentes au couché du soleil. Le bruit du vent et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Pansy lorsqu'il lui prend la main. Et les lucioles qui dansent. Demain, ils ne se verront plus. Sans doute jamais. Mais ils ne peuvent se résoudre à briser ce qu'ils ont. C'est si précieux, ce rien.

Alors, pour s'assurer qu'Ernie ne parlera pas, Pansy de ses lèvres scelle les siennes à jamais. D'un baiser profond, elle lui vole le droit de parler. Ils mélangent leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs bouches. Les gémissements de l'un se perdent dans la gorge de l'autre. Leurs mains se dénouent et vont explorer ce nouveau silence fait de chair. Les doigts d'Ernie glissent sur le sein de Pansy. La main de Pansy caresse la cuisse d'Ernie. Doucement, trop lentement, ils se défont de leurs vêtements. Et sans un bruit, sans un murmure, ils font l'amour. Pansy sent, douloureusement, Ernie la prendre et lui prendre ce qui revenait à son fiancé. Pansy voit la douleur passer et le plaisir venir. Ils jouissent ensemble d'un plaisir sans retenue, par des râles silencieux, et s'effondrent dans l'herbe.

Ernie voudrait dire « Je t'aime » , Pansy voudrait dire « Emmène moi » , ils voudraient dire ensemble « Plus jamais seuls » mais le silence garde tout. Il n'y a pas de mots pour eux. Il n'y a pas de paroles. Alors ils s'embrassent encore, puis ils se quittent.

oOoOoOo

Pansy a trente ans. Elle tient dans ses bras un vieux manuel de botanique, marqué par une photo officielle du ministre Ernie MacMillan. Face à elle, Adrian Pucey, son époux. Il a un regard sévère, blessé, et crache avec hargne :

« Merde Pansy ! _Merde_ ! Y a quoi entre toi et ce putain de MacMillan ! ? Dis moi bordel ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ! ? »

« Pas grand chose. Beaucoup de silence. Je le connaît à peine, je ne suis même pas sure de son prénom. Mais sa respiration ressemble à une mélodie, et il a le regard doux, et un jour j'ai pensé qu'il allait me délivrer. »

Adrian n'a plus jamais demandé. Il ne s'est plus jamais mis en colère pour cette histoire. Il a compris, par ces quelques allusions, que leur silence avait plus compté que tout les mots que Pansy et lui même échangeront jamais.


End file.
